Destined
by Nika Ashton Malfoy
Summary: Kagome helps out an old friend and meets some new ones along the way. Crossover, I own noone!
1. Chapter 1

It'd been two years for her but obviously longer for the poor Komori whom she was about to contact. It'd been nearly 600 years for Kuronue. They'd met when Kagome had managed to save his life and they'd been friends ever since.

Kagome was running off to go home again when she heard the sounds of someone obviously being chased. Veering off of her path she witnessed as two of the most beautiful men she'd ever seen in her life; one was incredibly Beautiful with long silver hair enough to rival that of even Lord Sesshoumaru, the other was more sexy than pretty and just as dark as the other light. they had obviously wronged someone, and as she looked on she noticed that they appeared to be a Kitsune and a bat of all things. As she watched, the silver fox ran ahead with a single glance backwards, the other was left behind to face their attackers. Kagome immediately felt the need to help the poor man who already seemed injured and veered off course to do just that.

She caused a big explosion, unfortunately Kuronue was injured more than she'd first assumed, so Kagome took it upon herself to treat his wounds and help him until he healed. It was then that they began to form a friendship that would last them from then on.

And now they were to meet again, this time to reunite the two thieves together. So she was going to use the telepathic abilities he'd spawned and trained in her. she sat upon her bed with her legs crossed and a frown of concentration on her face as she prepared mentally for the task at hand, finding the strangely beautiful demon.

"Yo, Kag!" her brother yelled, startling the poor girl right off her perch. "Dinner's done." he then left with the sound of his laughter trailing in his wake.

"What were you doing anyway, sis?" Souta asked as everyone began to eat.

"None of your business squirt." Kagome told him before continuing to eat. "Oh, mama, do you know when I start going to this new school."

"In the morning dear, I think you'll be pleased. Your cousin attends there, so you won't be lonely." Did I mention, Kagome had just been transferred to a new school now that they'd found most of the jewel shards. Inuyasha wouldn't fetch her as often and since she'd been taken out of her old school to be 'home schooled' they thought it best to give the girl a fresh start.

It was the first day at school and Kagome got there just a bit early in order to get her schedule and find her classes. As she walked towards the front doors though, she heard the unmistakable sound of her cousin whining.

"Aw, come on. Why do I have to be here, just because it's our first day back! That means I should be allowed to stay home and sleep!"

"Yusuke, you promised me last week." a female voice sounded, seemingly struggling, perhaps to drag her cousin to their destination.

"Don't be such a baby." a sensuous sounding male voice teased.

"Shut up! You're supposed to be on my side, Kurama!" Kagome felt her smile falter only slightly as she wondered at that last name. She'd managed to locate Kuronue last night and she promised to contact him again when she knew anything else, it seemed he would get a call sooner than they thought.

"YO, Urameshi!" a deep voice cried out.

"Sup Kuwabaka."

"Yo, shut up, Urameshi! I'll fritter you just like I will shorty!"

"ooh, I'm terrified." Yusuke said unaffected.

"You know you'll never actually be able to beat me?" a new voice said.

"Oh, Hello Hiei."

"Good morning."

"I see that our resident imbecile is spouting nonsense as usual."

"so, what, Hiei's gotta go to school now too?"

"actually, he's just escorting us." Just as the voice known as Kurama finished, all five people turned the corner and most of them stopped. Yusuke finally realized that he was the only one still walking. It was then he looked up at what everybody else was and a smile lit even his eyes as he spotted the girl.

"Hey, Urameshi!" she called in an almost cocky manner.

"Higurashi." Yurameshi replied in the same tone. Before any of the Rei-tantei could move to relieve what they thought was tension though, the two seemingly hostile teens were laughing and hugging.

"Did we miss something?" Kuwabara and Keiko asked simultaneously.

"oh yeah," Yusuke remembered his friends. "guys, this is my cousin, Higurashi Kagome. Kay, these are my friends; Minamino Shuichi, Kuwabara Kazuma, Yukimura Keiko, and Hiei."

"Pleased to meet you all."

They then all went together into the office. Kagome ended up having almost ever class with one of the spirit detectives, she had PE with them all, and at random times during the day she could feel the fire apparition's eyes following her.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

It was the end of the day and Kagome had yet to see more of the fire apparition than his eyes since they'd first been introduced. And even though he was mysterious and seemingly lethal, she could feel nothing towards him other than curiosity.

As she walked home that evening after archery, she couldn't help but feel as if the eyes of the red-eyed demon she'd met earlier were watching her.

"Okay, Hiei, you can stop following me and just come out already!" she yelled into the trees that lined the road. A black blur flitted and the boy was suddenly standing before her. "Why are you following me anyway? See something you like?" she teased.

"Hn. What makes you think that you, on'na, are worth my time and energy?"

"Well for starters, you're here. Oh, and the fact that you've been staring at me all day long."

"I was told to keep an eye on you and to escort you home." he answered disgruntled.

"Ah, and who has been telling you these things?" she questioned, advancing on the shortest member of the spirit detectives. "Know this," she wrapped her hand around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I am overly capable of handling myself against _anything_ that may threaten me." then she kissed his cheek and walked away from the stunned demon, who up until her abrupt departure had forgotten that he held a katana.

"Oi, wench! Bout time you got here, let's go!" The brash voice generally linked to Inuyasha called out as she reached the top of the shrine steps.

"What info do you have?" Kagome asked immediately as she went inside.

"There's a rumor floating around nearby about a shard. Little girls are disappearing."

"Let's do this!" she exclaimed exiting the house wearing her new taijiya uniform, with her bow strapped to her back and a short sword on her hip.

Kagome returned to her era with a stowaway and proceeded to throw her outfit in the washroom and take a shower. What greeted her afterwards was definitely not what she'd expected.

"Kagome-kaa-san! Help!" Shippou cried out, dangling from the hand of Hiei.

"Drop the fox." She stated calmly walking up to the slightly irate demon. "What's the matter, nose not working? He's _my_ _kit_." He released the boy in shock and sat on her window sill like he hadn't just been about to murder her child accidentally. Kagome explained that she'd adopted the young boy almost two years ago and then she'd found out what kind of demon Hiei actually was.

"Fire and Ice, I never would've guessed. Now what about your friend?" to which she got no response.

The next day wasn't half so exciting, but she realized that she was sensing fox from the polite red head. Though it was more like he was mated to one, rather than he actually was one.

"Why so interested in kitsune and how do you know so much about demons to begin with?" Kurama asked, still in that very polite way.

"It'd be easier to explain at my house. School is no place to discuss such things." she told him right before the bell rang, and then she was gone.

"Fast."

"for a human."

It was after school and the tantei were assembled at Sunset Shrine along with Kagome and Shippou. She had made sure that the house was theirs for the entire day. "Let's get the story-telling out of the way, shall we, cousin." she started without any preamble. She'd known since she fell into the well and her mother didn't quite freak out, that she didn't have a normal family, the fact that her cousin was hanging out with weirdo's and demons only served to confirm the fact. So they spent all of that day telling the tales of how they got to be where they were, Hiei even stopped in for desert.

"So, y'all aren't all human; in fact, most of you are demons." Kagome asked on their way to school the next day.

"Yeah," Yuusuke said pensively and then asked, "So I guess we should tell her about Kurama?" while looking to the red-head.

"I've been wondering about that name for a while now. A friend of mine asked me to find 'Kurama'." When she saw the wary looks she adjusted her statement. "They used to steal together."

"Kuronue…Don't tell me he's alive because I saw him die. There's no way he could've survived that explosion."

"But did you actually see the life leave his body?" After a brief silence, there was another long explanation as to how she knew the bat demon and then with tears streaming down his face he asked her if she could possibly reunite them as soon as possible.

That night, Kagome once again contacted Kuronue to tell him about his ex-lover. "I found him!" she told him once the connection was made.

"Where?"

"He's changed a little since you saw him last."

"Three days. I'll meet you at your home." He told her before asking if she would explain herself, although it came as more of an order.


End file.
